


笼中鸟

by zx18all



Category: Jack - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zx18all/pseuds/zx18all





	笼中鸟

以艳丽无双的外表吸引异性大概是雄性鸟类的本能，哪怕这只鸟的鸟生出现了一些小小的意外——比如他的情人是同性，比如对方是水生种。但是这无伤大雅，至少绯鹗是这样感觉的。  
柔顺到让人移不开眼睛的黑亮羽毛，亮丽的赤色绒羽让他在幼年没少成为天敌垂涎欲滴的食粮。绯鹗看不起那群只会逃跑和躲避的鹗族，温顺低调与他格格不入。绚丽的羽毛，强大的力量，永远与血和尸体同在的，天底下独一无二的绯鹗，“绯红色的不详之影”。  
绯鹗满意的打量了一下梳理的几乎要发光的羽毛，才把目光放到这专门为他打造的富丽堂皇的“鸟笼”上。  
这是他的情人所在的船上。  
绯鹗从书架上挑出最新的一份报纸，最想获得的宠物排名第一位毫无意外的便是他绯鹗的大名。呵，宠物。呵，人类。  
绯鹗兴致缺缺的翻了两页，便被房门打开的声音吸去了所有注意力。  
来者并不是他的情人，绯鹗看着来人淫邪的目光，笑的分外妖娆，啊啊，消遣自动送上门来咯——  
冷面打开房门看到的就是这样一幕，四散飞溅的血液和看不出形状的散碎肉块遍布房间，绯鹗光着脚踩在肉块上，一块一块的将其碾碎成肉糜，有些人和血液以及死亡如此相配，染血的绯鹗耀眼到让人想要永远占有。  
“玩的很开心？”冷面踩在血泊里，抱住了他的情人。  
“也就比看书和等你有趣了一点点吧。”绯鹗笑嘻嘻的回头，火热的唇印在冷面的耳垂上，细致的唇纹轻轻动了一下，“别用那么做作的恶心眼神看我，你这冷血的家伙可不适合假装情圣，我的大副先生。”  
“我还以为你会比较喜欢这个。”冷面散去脸上的含情脉脉，恢复了一贯的面无表情。  
“我喜欢什么你不知道？”绯鹗没骨头似的倚在他怀里，不安分的手指勾开冷面的礼服，顺着下摆探入，轻而易举的贴上冷面大副冰冷的皮肤。明明是炎炎酷暑，他的肌肤却仍是像刚从海水中打捞出来一样，绯鹗将他衬衫扯的大敞，迷恋的将脸贴在他的胸膛上，虔诚亲吻着他苍白瘦削的肩颈。  
也不知道是谁的唇先寻到对方，又是谁先迫不及待的探出舌尖，带着小别重逢的甜蜜与迫切，唇齿间推换着唾液，啧啧的水声在室内回荡，直到两人口中氧气耗尽为止。  
黏连的银丝断开，冷面满意的看着绯鹗眼角爬上一抹绯红，他的齿腺中的液体已经尽数被绯鹗吞噬，接下来要做的也不过就是配合罢了。  
绯鹗动情了。  
绯鹗毫不犹豫的将冷面推到床头，冷硬的床板与冷面的脊骨发出碰撞声，些微的疼痛比不上绯鹗环着他的肩膀跨坐在他下体上给他的刺激更大。  
带着黑亮羽毛的大衣被弃如敝屣，冷面才发现绯鹗的大衣下未着片缕，从厚重窗帘间溢散的点点阳光铺在他光裸背脊，像是又生长出一双翅膀。  
那场景实在很美，冷面的双唇却被一只手指堵住。  
他美丽的小红鸟将那只食指从他唇边移开，露出一个狡黠的笑容。  
“嘘——现在是corpse先生的时间。”  
绯鹗微微撑起自己的身体，细长指尖勾着冷面的视线在臀缝间流连。  
那处已经被绯鹗做了润滑，亮晶晶的闪着微光，两根手指毫不费力的捅了进去，撑开窄小的穴口，一滩润滑剂顺着手指滴到冷面的腿上，一张一合的穴口浅浅的品尝着冷面的性器。下一刻，绯鹗就狠狠地压下了腰，冷硬的性器像是铁凿一样破开害羞纠缠的肠肉。  
很痛，也很爽。  
绯鹗为这如同快感一样的痛感弓起了腰身，双臂环着冷面冰冷的身体，陶醉的闭上了眼睛。  
屁股里的东西像是冰块一样散发着冷意，带着深海馈赠一般的温度，混着血液的腥甜，浓浓的死气掩盖着生机，就像尸体一样。  
就像尸体一样。  
绯鹗为这甜蜜的联想颤抖着，疼痛散去，贪婪饥渴的肠肉吞吃着冷面的性器，恨不得把那一根咬进自己的身体里。  
而绯鹗柔软火热的唇舌挑逗着冷面的肩颈，看似纤薄的皮肤实质上还是难以刺穿留下痕迹的皮质，一丝一毫毛孔的痕迹都看不到，温热的气息吹在冷面的脖颈上，绯鹗的下颌靠在冷面的肩骨上，一点不客气的开始“享用”他的大餐。  
他们的身体太过契合了。  
每一次拉扯都是快感与欲望的加深，绯鹗半张着唇舌，涎水和呻吟声从口中滑落，穴口半含着冷面的性器，或深或浅的在敏感点上吮吸着，而那膨胀的阴茎头部就死死的碾压着绯鹗的前列腺。  
绯鹗的目光涣散，腰肢不由自主的扭动着，上半身贴着冷面的胸膛，细瘦手臂因为过于强烈的刺激绷得像是一把尺。  
混浊的白色液体从性器顶端汩汩而下，绯鹗发出一声短促的呻吟，狠命的夹了冷面一下。  
射精的瞬间也被内射的感觉让他神智不清，冷面的精液一阵一阵一股一股的浇在火热的肠壁上，半点流出的空隙都找不到。  
绯鹗着迷的捧着自己被精液灌的微凸的小腹，一直等到最后一股精液被肠壁摄取。  
绯鹗摇摇晃晃把自己从冷面的性器上拔下来，痴痴的笑了两声，紧张的用手掌捂住了开始倒流精液的穴口。像是炫耀一样，他挺直了腰背，让一枚特制的鱼骨肛塞在冷面灼灼的视线中卡住了那有些合不拢的肛口。  
————  
我离不开他。  
独占的兴奋感让他的笑容撕开唇纹到达耳际，贪婪的目光追寻着天边飞速接近的一线绯红。  
还好，他也离不开我。  
齿列的腺体还在酝酿消耗一空的腺液。  
冷面张开怀抱接受了这个毛绒绒带着冲击力的拥抱。  
我亲爱的“笼中鸟”。


End file.
